Shinji's Angel
by blackdeathmessenger
Summary: After the last Angel was destroyed, things change,but where will those changes take them?ShinjixMisato.Will be corrected for mistakes and lengthened later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NGE in any way, shape, or form, except for the plot for this story. Please note, this is NOT a one shot.

Shinji's Angel

Chapter 1: All's Fair In War And Peace

A quick briefing on current events in this story:

After the final Angel was killed, NERV was shut down, the Eva's either dismantled or destroyed, and Shinji's father, Gendo Ikari was killed. Ritsuko Akagi was jailed for murdering him, and Kaji has long since been dead as well. Asuka had developed some weird sort of mental disease, and was sent back to Germany so they could try to figure out what was wrong. Gendo's second in command, Kouzou Fuyutski, retired and disappeared into the Japanese country side. The member's of SEELE had been arrested and executed.

Shinji, however, had chosen to remain with Misato, as he really had no where else to go, but he really had no where else he wished to be.

"Shinji?" Misato asked, knocking on his door. There was no answer. She knocked again, but there was still no answer. She quietly slid open his door and stepped in once she noticed that his back was facing her. His S-DAT player had broken, so he had nothing to stop his thoughts from attacking him when he was trying to fall asleep. Luckily, Misato's sitting on his bed disrupted his thoughts.

Suddenly, he found a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his body. Shinji's reaction was halted (before it had begun) when he heard crying coming from the purple haired angel that holding him. He soon felt something wet on his back and assumed (correctly) that it was her tears that were making his back wet.

Shinji knew why she was crying. It was because her best friend had gone to jail and was currently facing execution, she no longer had a job, Asuka had the mental illness, and Shinji hadn't told her if he was going to stay or not yet.

He also knew that she loved him. He felt the same way towards her, the age difference was stopping him from doing anything, though, being the coward that he usually was, he probably wouldn't have done anything, and Misato would probably have beaten him to doing anything about it anyway. Shinji knew what she needed, and that was a steady relationship and someone to cry on, 'I…can't do it. I'm just a coward, as I usually am' he thought to himself.

'_I knew you couldn't do it, you're just a big coward that can't do anything right.'_

'Wha…who…are you?'

'_I am you' the voice said, 'or rather, your inner self.'_

'Ok…so, what are you trying to tell me?'

'_That YOU are a coward, Shinji Ikari. Unless…'_ the voice trailed off, hoping to try and make Shinji into a tougher person.

'Unless what?'

'_Unless you actually gather up what little courage you have, and at least TRY to do something to get the message across to her'_

'But, wha-'

'_But nothing, you coward. Remember, someone once said, 'love knows no bounds', and guess what, that includes age._'

Without any further thought, except for his inner self saying, _'That's right, you must tell her in some way' _He spoke to Misato, who had just stopped crying.

"M-Misato?"

Some what surprised that he was awake, she responded, "Yeah?"

"I-I've decided…to stay."

That made her smile, and seeing as Shinji was now facing her, he smiled as he saw her smiling, and without any further thoughts, he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"S-Shinji, w-what are y-you-" but was cut off by him kissing her.

AN: cliffhangers are fun, don't you agree? anyway, I will try to update regularly, and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see ch 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 2: Truth

When Misato woke up she had a horrible headache. 'I really need to quit drinking so much.' she thought to herself as she sat up slowly. Then she realized she wasn't in her room. 'I thought that l-last…n-night w-w-was j-just a…' the sentence trailed off in her head as she finally remembered what happened. They hadn't gone any further than kissing, as neither one really wanted to go any further, but when they broke their kiss, they had finally told each other of their love for one another. And then they just drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

'Was he only trying to comfort me, or does he really…have feelings for me?' she questioned in her head. Her thoughts were interrupted when Shinji opened the door, carrying a tray of home cooked breakfast. Her doubts about him were dispersed when he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips before putting the tray on her lap.

She ate in relative silence, with Shinji trying to fix his broken S-DAT player. He muttered a few curses here and there as he tried desperately to fix it. He failed. Miserably. When she was finished eating, Shinji stood up and took her tray and headed to the kitchen to wash it. Misato wasn't too sure on what to do, she needed some time to think to herself…then it hit her.

'I know, I'll go take a bath. I can usually think up something while I'm in there.'

She stood up(a little wobbly, as she still had a hangover) and headed to her room to grab some clean clothes, and then headed to the bathroom to take a bath.

"Shinji?" she called out.

"Yes Misato?"

"I'm going to take a bath."

"Alright"

With that she went inside and closed the door and started the bath.

"This is just great" she said to herself, as she sat in the bath. "I have some time to think, but I can't think." She then threw her head back and rested her head against the back of the tub and closed her eyes.

"What should I do? Just let it continue on? Reject him? Wait 'til he turns eighteen in a few months? Think Katsuragi, think."

After a while of thinking, she only came up with one thing. 'Alright, so I just talk to him and make up my mind as the conversation continues. Oh, what a great plan'

Little did she know, that there wasn't going to be very much talking.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she heard something that sounded like a weird type of metal music.

"Shinji?"

"Yes?" he asked as he turned it down a bit and continued cleaning the dishes.

"What is that music?"

"It's exactly as you said, it's music."

"I meant what kind, and what's the name of the group?"

"It's a death metal/techno band called The Sin: Decay." (AN: that is the name of a real death metal/techno band, and they kick a lot of ass)

"I didn't know that bands made metal like that."

"They don't anymore." he said, finishing the dishes.

"Anyway" Misato continued, "I want to talk to you about something" she said as she moved towards the couch, and sat on it.

"Alright, what is it you want to talk to me about?" he said, turning off the music, and sitting down on the couch, near Misato.

"It...It's…" she started before finally gathering up the courage to say, "It's about us."

Shinji started to feel a bit panicky, but he didn't let it show like he would have a few years ago, when he joined NERV.

"What about us?" Shinji calmly asked.

"W-well…" the sentence trailed off. 'Oh, what a great plan, indeed, Katsuragi' she thought before finally continuing, "Well, I-I mean, about a r-relationship between u-us."

'Man, something must have gotten to her to be stuttering like this' Shinji thought, before saying, "If…"he said, drawing in a deep breath. "If you think it should stop here, then we can stop it here. But, I want you to know, what happened last night-"

"Wait a minute! What _did_ happen last night?!"

"N-nothing, all we did was kiss."

'Phew' she thought.

"However" Shinji interjected, "I did say that I love you last night, and I meant it."

'Yikes! What am I Supposed to do!?!' she thought, starting panic in her head. 'Alright, stay cool Misato, stay cool. Now, what am I supposed to do or say?' she thought again before Shinji interrupted her thoughts yet again.

"I knew it" he mumbled, more to himself than to Misato. 'Well, well, well. For once I'm not the coward, Misato is. How could this situation get any weirder, or worse?'

"What did you say, Shinji?" Misato asked.

"Nothing."

"You sure? I could have sworn it was something."

"It wasn't anything important. However, what is important is, what do you want to do with this relationship of ours? Throw it away? Keep going? What?"

'Oh, this is just perfect. I haven't made up my mind, and he's asking me.' "I…don't know" Misato finally admitted.

"Alright, I can make up your mind for you" he said.

"Wha-" she was trying to ask, but was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. After the initial shock, she kissed him back, having had her mind made up by Shinji.

AN: I know, I ended it almost exactly the same as the last chapter, but oh well. And I guarantee that it will not happen again. Also, next chapter, there will be a lemon. **you have been warned.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 3: The Bad Touch

After a few minutes of intense kissing, they broke for much needed air. They then dove back in for more, each kiss more intense then the last. They broke again, but this time, Misato took her shirt off as well as Shinji. Her bra was black and lacy.

He then kisses her again, reaching around behind her to take off her bra. She then threw the lacy material to the ground, near their shirts. He then started to massage her large breasts which made her moan into the kiss before he broke it to suck on one of her nipples while massaging the other, which elicited further moans from Misato.

He then switched breasts and paid attention to the other nipple. She moaned again. After a bit, he then removed his mouth from her nipple and started to undo the fastening on her blue jean-shorts. She then fumbled with the belt on his pants trying to get it off quickly. She finally succeeded and undid his pants and he kicked them off.

He then hooked his thumbs under the straps to her panties and pulled them off completely before bringing his mouth down and starting to pleasure her with his mouth. He was careful to avoid her clitoris until he felt she was close to her climax and then he carefully sucked on the nub which brought her to her climax, with her almost blacking out from the pleasure, and lack of oxygen from moaning so much. He then kissed her, which brought her back to her senses.

She then pulled his boxers down, revealing a large erect cock. Misato gasped when she saw it. She then brought her mouth to it and sucked hard. She gagged a bit, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She then swirled her tongue around the tip and he then came hard into to her mouth, making her gag as she attempted to swallow it all and succeeded, though barely. He then brought himself to her entrance and slowly entered into her. She moaned as loud as she could when he finally started to thrust into her.

He started to go harder and faster with each thrust, making her moan even louder and more frequently. He could then feel his end getting closer. "I-I'm g-gonna…" She then yelled his name loudly as she came, which triggered his release, and he too screamed her name.

He then brought her to the couch, laid her down and then lay next to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Her eyes were starting to close as she said, "I love you Shinji" and wrapped her arms around him as well.

"I love you too Misato" he said into her ear as he also started to fall asleep with her tightly in his arms.

AN: Not quite the Shinji we all know, eh? But who cares! I wrote this chapter to OOC.

Also, yes, I know it is incredibly short, but the rest of the chapters shouldn't be this short, so that should make up for this one, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 4: Calm Before The Storm

Though SEELE has been disbanded, and the members killed, their "meeting place" has survived, and is currently being used for the forces of good. Of course, that depends on the way you think of the terms 'good' and 'evil', but for the purposes of this story, the term 'good' refers to anyone against the Angels, namely, all of mankind.

"Tell me, what are those things" a short female figure said.

"We cannot confirm it, but we believe them to be…Angels" one voice said.

"How do you suppose we fight them, if they are Angels, without the Evangelion units?" said another voice.

Of course, being the old SEELE conference room, none of the "members" could clearly make out the other people that they were talking to.

"I suggest that we build more" said the female voice again. "Or we come up with something similar."

"And how do you suppose we are supposed to find people to "pilot" these monstrosities?" said one of the voices.

"We should already have one. His name is Shinji Ikari."

"What about that German girl?"

"She is useless. She has contracted some sort of metal illness, so we cannot use her. For the time being, however, I believe we should only need two" the female figure said.

"Then who is the other pilot?"

"You forget, I am Rei Ayanami, former First Child of the Evangelion Experiment."

No one said a word for a few minutes as they were clearly letting the fact that was just said soak into their brains, until someone finally broke the silence.

"So, how are we supposed to rebuild the Evangelion Units?"

"I can tell you how, but, we will need someone like Dr. Akagi to be able to do everything, and it will take several months as well. Luckily the NERV building is still available for use, so I suggest that we use it for this entire project."

"That seems like a good idea, however, I do not think that we can call them Evangelion Units."

"Then what should we call them?" Rei asked.

"For now, we should just keep the same name. It doesn't really matter what we call them as long as they do what they are designed to do" one of the voices said.

"I agree" Rei said. "Then, let's restart the Evangelion Project."

All of the "members" agreed, and disappeared one by one to do their jobs.

AN: Short chapter, yes I know, you don't need to tell me that.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

'_Inner Self'_

AN: Slight OOCness in this chapter.

Chapter 5: The Crises Has Started To Unfold

The phone. It was ringing, but he couldn't reach it or see it. He didn't really want to get to it, but it wouldn't stop ringing. However, he couldn't get up to answer it, as something was weighing him down. No, more like someone. Misato to be correct.

He remembered now, he had had sex with Misato, and they had fallen asleep afterward. Now, however, she was basically on top of him, which weighed him down, but he didn't mind too much, even though she was older, slightly taller, and stronger, she wasn't too heavy for his body to handle.

The phone, however, continued to ring. He didn't want to wake up his purple haired, smooth skinned angel, but he was left with little choice. He managed to wake her up, or at least get her awake enough to hear the phone, and she knew why he had to get up, so she rolled off him, and he stood up to answer the phone.

"H-hello?" he answered.

"Ikari-kun" was all heard, or needed to hear to know it was Rei, as she was the only one who called him that. Everyone else called him Shinji or Shinji-kun. .

"R-Rei?"

"Yes, it is me."

"Y-you're a-alive."

"Yes, what gave you indication otherwise?"

"W-well, you did disappear, and on no one has seen you before you disappeared, so it was assumed…"Shinji let the sentence trail off.

"That's what you get for assuming" was her smartass remark.

By this time, Misato had noticed that it wasn't just a simple message; otherwise he probably would've been back with her on the couch. She got up and stretched a bit, and picked up a few of her clothes off the floor and threw her shirt and her panties back on, and left off the rest and walked over to Shinji, who hadn't really noticed her as he was talking to whoever was on the other end of the phone line.

She came up from behind him, and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow at 10 a.m.? Alright, we'll be there" Shinji said and then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Misato asked.

"You probably won't believe this, but, it was Rei."

"Y-you mean she's…"

"Alive? Yeah, and we're to meet her in the NERV building tomorrow."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't say why, but she said it was important. However, I get the feeling that the sake of the world will be resting on our shoulders once again."

"I guess we can't really ignore her then."

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where my pants are?" Shinji asked.

"Why? You won't be needing them anytime soon" she said with a mischievous smile and then let go of him and turned him around and kissed him deeply.

Next morning, NERV Headquarters

"Major, Ikari-kun, please have a seat" Rei said once they were in the door to Central Dogma. They both took seats, and Rei stood up from where she was sitting to begin the briefing on the situation.

"As I have already told you, this is of extreme importance" she said as she walked over to one of the technical stations, and keyed in a few commands. The main screen in Central Dogma came to life displaying a star chart with a flickering red dot on it coming slowly towards the Earth. Shinji and Misato almost fell out of their chairs when they saw it.

"I-is that what I think it is?" the major asked.

"Yes."

"Another Angel…so Kaoru wasn't lying when he said there was more" Shinji said, barely audible, but Misato and Rei heard him.

"Apparently, he was correct. Therefore, the Eva Units are being rebuilt."

"But, what about the souls of the Units, those can't just be replaced with different ones! I won't allow anyone else to be killed for the sake of the Evangelion Project!" Misato yelled. Rei wasn't fazed by her outburst, almost as if she had predicted that the major would yell.

"Do not worry about that. The souls of the Units were carried by the pilots. For Shinji, the soul of his mom resides within him. Once Unit 01 is rebuilt, her soul will enter it once he synchs with it, and be enabled the use of the Evangelion."

"Then what about the soul of your unit?"

"It was half of Adams and half of Lilith's soul. Therefore, I will be rendered unconscious, as I am part of Lilith. I will, however, be able to pilot the unit once I am awake."

"How long will it take to rebuild the Units without Dr. Akagi?"

"She will be helping with this Evangelion Project as well."

"How is that possible, she's in jail!" Misato yelled.

"She is being released due to the need of her services for the renewed Evangelion Project."

"How is that possible, SEELE is gone, so there's no one that can really help, not that they really helped at all."

"It's not called SEELE anymore, but it still exists, just with less corrupt members that won't be trying to end the world for an unknown reason. I know this because I am a member, and won't allow them to become corrupt."

"And how is that?"

"Because I am the leader of the group, being the one to know the most about the plots of Gendo Ikari and all the details of the old Evangelion Project. Therefore, I will know when things are not going well, and how to avoid problems."

"Anyway" Shinji said. "How long until the new units are done?"

"Once the Doctor is released, it should take 4 months to rebuild Unit 01. Unit 00 will be rebuilt after that, but it will be renamed Unit 02, as Asuka does not posses the ability to pilot anymore. Also, the units will not look the same. They will be similar, however."

"In what ways?" Shinji asked.

"Unit 02 will look less like Adam, but will still be pale blue. Unit 01 will still be purple, but a darker shade, and will probably resemble more of a monster than the last Unit 01. Both units will be more powerful than their predecessors, as they were both built nearly twenty years ago and technology had become more advanced since then. They will, however, still have the umbilical cord, and a five minute battery backup, as battery technology has not advanced much. There will also be the need to use LCL in the plugs, like last time."

"So, basically, the units will be complete in roughly six to eight months?"

"Correct, as they will be building them at the same time to try and save some time and effort."

"Alright, then how long until the Angel gets here?"

"In about ten months we figure the Angels will start landing again."

"Angels, not Angel?"

"Yes, there are other ones, though further away."

'This is just great. More Angels, and only two months, if that, to get used to a new Evangelion unit' Shinji thought to himself.

'_What, complaining that you still have to save the world, __**and**__ protect Misato?'_

'I'm not complaining. Just thinking how hectic things are going to get again.'

'_Oh really? Then why don't you sound too enthusiastic, even though you won't be manipulated by your father again?'_

Shinji wasn't sure how to respond to his inner self, and didn't really get a chance to, as Rei and Misato were done getting the details of what's to come (for them) out of the way.

"C'mon Shinji-kun, let's go home. See you later, Rei!"

"R-right. Later, Rei."

"Goodbye" was all Rei said before Shinji and Misato disappeared behind the steel door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

'_Inner Self' _

Chapter 6: Love At First Start Up

LCL. There was always something about it that made him feel weird. Whether it was having to trust that it was giving him oxygen or not, or the fact that it was a breathable liquid, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was back inside the entry plug to Evangelion Unit 01.

Unit 01, however, had been changed, as Rei said it would be. The purple on the unit was a lot darker than before, and almost looked black. She was also right in another regard, this one looked a lot more like a monster than the last one, and that was saying a lot.

This Unit 01 had a larger 'horn' on its head, and had a few spikes similar to that on its head that were protruding from the shoulders, and the eyes, oh how they were unforgettable. They were the most terrifying eyes that Shinji had ever seen. They were of a red so dark, yet so bright, it looked almost as if they were made of blood.

The entire structure of Unit 01 had changed a little bit, and was even a bit taller than the last Unit 01, but there was something about this unit that unsettled him, though he didn't know what it was. Whatever it was that was giving him that feeling of unease that he had, and he hoped it wasn't as bad as he thought it could be, but he had no time to dwell on this, he had to concentrate on releasing the soul of his mother to the Evangelion.

'_You must concentrate if you are really going to get her soul out of you, you know.'_

'Yes, I do know, thank you, now shut up so I **can** concentrate.'

'_Touchy, aren't we, Ikari?'_

'Just shut up' he commanded, and his inner self did just that.

Eventually, after several hours of sitting within the plug, inside the inactivated Unit 01, he felt as if something had gone missing from him, as if he had just lost something that was a very deep part of him…it was the soul of his mother leaving his body for the body of the Eva.

"I feel…very sleepy" Shinji said to the command center through the open comm. line.

"That would be as a result of the soul of your mother going into the Eva. You can eject now, and we'll do the start up tomorrow" Ritsuko said.

"Alright" Shinji said, opening the entry plug, and then heading towards the locker room once he was off the catwalks inside the Eva cages.

"Ritsuko, I should probably drive Shinji home, it seems he won't be able to make it there without falling asleep" Misato said to Ritsuko.

"Alright, it's probably best if you keep him company too as he'll probably be very hungry when he wakes up, and I'm sure you want to spend some time with your lover" Ritsuko teased.

Misato would usually respond to that, but she couldn't deny it as word of their relationship had gotten around NERV.

"Hey, at least I have one" Misato teased back, and then headed towards the locker rooms, before Ritsuko could try to do something other than tease. She waited outside until a very tired looking Shinji stumbled out of the locker room.

"You alright Shinji?"

"Mostly. But I probably need a ride home, I'll never make there in my current condition."

"Ritsuko was just saying that. C'mon, I'll help you." Shinji didn't do anything to push her away as he knew he needed her help, though he probably wouldn't have pushed her away even if he was feeling better than he was at that moment.

After a little bit of difficulty, Misato got Shinji to the car, and inside of it. She then took off like a bat out of hell and managed to get them back to the apartment within 15 minutes of taking off from the NERV building.

Shinji willed himself to stay awake during the trip, and he and Misato somehow made it up the stairs and into their apartment, and they lay down on the couch, and his eyes closed as soon as he was down. Misato was in the same tired state for reasons that she couldn't explain, and they both slept for quite a while.

NERV Headquarters, Cockpit, Evangelion Unit 02

"Dr. Akagi, there is something wrong with this situation, something…feels…out of place"

"There is no situation, Rei. Maya, what's going on in there?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Might she be feeling the effects of the soul transfer?"

"No, she shouldn't be feeling those until after it has been completed."

'That's strange, but then again, she's not entirely human, so the effects may have started earlier than they did on Shinji…'

"Dr. Akagi, There's something going on in there!" one of the computer techs said.

Inside the Eva cages, Unit 02 started fighting against its restraints, and actually got an arm free from them.

"Get Rei out of there!" Ritsuko yelled.

"It won't respond!"

"Damn!" Ritsuko yelled. "Eject the umbilical cord!"

"Yes Ma'am!" When the umbilical cord was cut, the Eva had somehow broken free of the reinforced restraints, and was starting to move on its own.

"Show me the inside of the entry plug!" Ritsuko once again yelled. A few seconds later, the screen appeared and Rei was unconscious, and yet, the Eva was still moving.

'Damn, we'll just have to wait for a few minutes before it powers down' Ritsuko thought to herself while she said, "There's nothing we can do until it powers down, so be glad that it only has a five minute life on its batteries."

At that moment, it seemed as if the unit could hear what she just said, and ran forward to the wall that contained Central Dogma, and started beating on it, and somehow powered down before it was able to get through.

"Get her out of there! NOW!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 7: Musical Play Smiling Rebellious Flower

Shinji and Misato were passed out on the couch when a ringing phone woke them, or rather, Misato up. She didn't want to get up, as she was still rather tired and Shinji's body was very warm, but she knew she had to get the phone.

'Damn phone, always seems to be waking us up' Misato grumbled as she made her way to the contraption that kept ringing.

"What is it?" she asked, and got a familiar faux blonde's voice on the other end.

"Rei's unit just went berserk."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I can't quite explain it either, but at least she's alright."

"Where is she?!" Misato yelled, taking up the role of the responsible guardian immediately.

"She's in the NERV hospital, in a normal room, before you ask."

"Alright, we'll be right there" and she slammed down the phone before the doctor could say anything else

NERV Hospital, 25 minutes later, Rei's room

"So, you're basically saying that she's been like this since the attempted start up?" Shinji asked.

"That is essentially the gist of it."

"Any idea how much longer she'll be out?" Misato asked.

"Not really, though I'd probably give her about a week, maybe two."

"Two weeks!?"

"Calm down Misato, you have to understand that she's not entirely human, so having the soul of her previous Eva coming out of her body and into the new Eva took quite a toll on her."

"Then why didn't Shinji-" Misato started, but was interrupted by Akagi.

"Weren't you just listening? Rei's not entirely human, so it took a bigger amount of her energy than it did for Shinji. Rei is half Angel, but also half human. The soul of her previous Eva was from two Angels, so it put her in a sort of coma, and so she needs more time to recover. Got it?"

Misato could only nod at her friend and said nothing further. Shinji basically tuned all of what Ritsuko said out and was staring out into the distance, lost in thought, though he wasn't really thinking about anything in particular.

Ritsuko left the room, sensing that everyone else had nothing more to say on the matter; she had other things to do than just stand inside a silent hospital room.

After several minutes of staring at Rei's face, Misato finally said, "C'mon Shinji, let's go."

"R-right" he said, suddenly startled from being brought out of his thoughts. When they were in Misato's car, Shinji was surprised to see that she wasn't talking all that much like she would normally.

"Misato, is something wrong?"

"No, why?" she asked, concentrating on the road, and, surprisingly, she wasn't speeding through traffic like she normally would.

"Well, for one thing, you're not speeding through traffic and another thing, you haven't really said anything since we left the hospital."

Misato said nothing for another minute and continued driving.

"It was just…quite a shock that anything like that could happen to Rei."

"Misato, you're forgetting our line of work; it's dangerous. And that was only from the soul transfer part. It can only get worse from here."

"Yeah" was all she said as she continued to carefully drive back their apartment.

A few days later…

Misato was waiting in front of the men's locker room as the Angel alarm was going off.

'C'mon Shinji, hurry up' she thought. Right at that moment, the locker room door opened up and Shinji appeared in his plug suit.

Shinji started to head towards the Eva cages and Misato followed. When he got to the door that read 'Evangelion Cages. Authorized Personnel only', he turned around and kissed Misato and disappeared behind the door and headed to his plug. Misato headed for Central Dogma, and arrived in time to see his Eva launch.

"Any word on what the Angel is?" Ritsuko asked.

"Not yet, ma'am." Maya said. "The MAGI can't really determine what it is or where.

Xxxxxxx

Up on the surface, Shinji was waiting to see or hear the Angel that he was dispatched to kill. However, he didn't see anything but the Japanese landscape.

"Shinji, the MAGI can't determine where the Angel is, but you should be able to see something soon." Came Ritsuko's voice from the comm. screen that opened up on the right of him.

"I don't see anything except-" but his sentence was interrupted by something slamming into his Eva and knocking it down. He quickly got up and looked for the Angel but again saw nothing.

"Ritsuko, I'm not seeing anything."

"That's because the Angel is invisible. You need to focus pretty hard and look for any sign of movement. Once you see that movement, strike."

"Right" Shinji said and then started focusing on the surrounding landscape to try and find the Angel.

He was looking at Tokyo-3 when he saw something that looked like movement. He didn't even hesitate in rushing toward the movement. He pulled the new progressive knife, which is a bit longer, and made it look more like a sword.

He swung and apparently hit the Angel, as something came spraying out of what it was he had hit. The substance that was now coating the Eva was a deep, dark red that made it look like the horrible monster that it was, but the battle wasn't over yet.

The Angel stood up (Shinji could see when it was standing up, as it was spraying blood everywhere) the Angel rushed forward in an attempt to grab him, but he knew better. He dodged to the right and slashed at the Angel again.

The Angel didn't like this too much and rushed forward while it thought the Eva had its back turned to it. It rushed forward again, but when it got to where the Eva appeared to be, the Eva disappeared.

If Angels could look confused, it would have. Out of nowhere came the progressive "knife" and went right into the S2 Engine that the Angels have that appears on the surface of their "skin", and through repetition of stabbing so many other Angels, Shinji was able to stab this one just the same.

However…

"Shinji, watch out!" Misato yelled over the comm. Screen, but it was too late. The Angel had self destructed, and Shinji didn't have an AT field up. The surrounding area was covered in nothing but smoke, and Misato couldn't help but cry as she thought her lover was dead.

A few minutes later, however, Dr. Akagi saw a huge shadow of what looked like the Eva, and it was soaked with blood.

"What a monster mankind has created" Ritsuko said under her breath before she finally pointed out that Shinji was okay.

When his Eva was back in the cages, Shinji felt a little shaken but nothing a little time wouldn't heal. As soon as he was out side the door to the cages, he spotted a crying Misato running towards him.

When she was close enough, she jumped into him and tackled him to the ground where she continued to cry on him until she fell asleep about a half hour later. Shinji lifted her up and was grateful that Misato had been teaching him how to drive.

He set her down outside of the locker room and took a quick shower before getting into his normal clothes and driving them home. Misato was still asleep by the time he had gotten them home and lifted her up and brought her up the stairs and got her inside their apartment. He lay her down on the bed that they shared and then crawled up next to her and fell asleep himself, unknowing and uncaring for what could happen tomorrow. The world could almost end tomorrow, but he didn't really care right now, he had his Misato.

AN: No it's not the final chapter of this story, and yes I know, it was a kinda cryptic ending, but, who cares.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

"Speech"

AN: This is probably the last chapter for this rollercoaster of a story, if you can really call it that. At any rate, this is the epilogue, and it is probably poorly written, as the endings to most of my stories are, but it is an ending nonetheless. Also, this chapter is written in Shinji's POV.

Chapter 8: A Rose For The Dead

We have beaten the Angels. They will no longer come back to haunt this planet of ours. Earth, it seems, is safe. For now at least. The Eva's will not be destroyed as it has been proven that another crisis may arise that may require them to be used again, but no one knows when. They have been put into cryo-stasis, and NERV has been shut down yet again.

Most of us, however, are happy that we have been given another chance to live, but this time, with no government agency of any kind telling us what our job is and what it is not. There are no diabolical schemes to destroy the Earth just so one man can be reunited with a woman who has been alive all this time; in spirit, inside Evangelion Unit 01.

Now that the Earth has been saved, I feel it necessary to pay respects to the person who I hated. This will be the first and final time I ever do this for the monster that was called my father.

"Father, what foolish ideas you had. Ending the world would not have brought you what you sought so badly. No, she was in front of you the whole time, but all you saw was the machine that had engulfed her body."

Misato walked up behind me and stood there for a moment, not saying anything, waiting for me to finish saying what I had never told him when he was alive; that he was an old fool with foolish schemes.

When I finally turned around to her, she smiled to me in her Misato like smile that only she had, and I walked over to her and grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers and we headed off for her car, the blue Renault that she has always had.

"So, Shinji, where should we go now, besides home?" The sun was starting to set and the stars were starting to come out as it got darker and darker.

"Second star to the right, and keep on going 'til morning."

With that said, she started the car and we went for the stars, and we touched them.

AN: Short, but not too bad. I know, I could have written this better and longer, but I didn't really think I could really take the story much further than I have. I also am thinking about writing a sequel to this, so that is why the cryptic ending is there. Until the possible next time, see you later.

blackdeathmessenger


End file.
